


The Perks of StarkPhones

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Silly, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pepper finds something on her phone.<br/>Disclaimer: Beyond not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of StarkPhones

Pepper - Tony. WTH.

Tony - Pepper? Pep? When do you use acronyms to swear in texts messages to me?

Pepper - I do when I want to know what the hell this little monster thing is on my StarkPhone. My. Phone. Tony. 

Tony -Oh. That. That's a tamagotchi - a little game. To keep me entertained at work. 

Pepper - Do you really need to be entertained at work?

Tony - Well, you yell at me when I watch porn or play Avengers games. 

Pepper - This isn't any better, Tony.

Tony - Are you sure? 

Pepper - All right. Maybe it's better than the porny Avengers games.

Tony - But those are fun, too, aren't they? Hey, speaking of which, I found a new one, are you doing anything tonight? In the bedroom? We can see just how Black Widow takes down the Hulk.

Pepper - You are such a child, Tony.

Tony - Is that a yes? Pepper? Pep? Is it?

Pepper - Yes. 

Tony - ILU.


End file.
